


Несвоевременные откровения

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: За тринадцать лет Лань Ванцзи сильно изменился.
Kudos: 17





	Несвоевременные откровения

Поначалу Лань Сичэнь совершенно не представлял себе, что делать. К сожалению, всего его красноречия хватило лишь на то, чтобы уговорить дядю и остальных старейшин не убивать брата, не подвергать его пожизненному заточению и уменьшить срок уединенной медитации с двадцати лет до пяти. От тридцати с лишним ударов кнута спасти Лань Ванцзи уже не удалось. Кто мог знать, что придя в себя брат забудет… забудет всё. После этого даже пострадавшие старейшины согласились, что, пожалуй, обошлись с провинившимся слишком жестоко. Уединенная медитация превратилась в обучение Ванцзи языку, каллиграфии, заклинательским навыкам, фехтованию, игре на цине… То, что Ванцзи стал гораздо более общительным и отчего-то стал интересоваться делами ордена, Лань Сичэнь списал на перенесенное братом потрясение. Впрочем, тревога Сичэня все же грызла, и после разгрома Старейшины Илина он не поленился лично слетать на гору Луаньцзан и найти ребенка по имени а-Юань, о котором слышал от брата еще до злополучной истории с защитой Вэй Усяня. Он надеялся, что брат так хотя бы что-то вспомнит. Брат не вспомнил. Лишь покивал головой, рассыпался в косноязычных благодарностях, но ребенка принял как своего. А по истечении пяти лет брат, к изумлению Сичэня, ревностно взялся помогать в управлении Облачными Глубинами. Да так взялся, что спустя короткое время орден Лань уже вполне мог соперничать своими богатствами с орденом Цзинь.

Простой народ Лань Ванцзи боготоворил. Лань Сичэнь не совсем понимал, чем именно была вызвана такая народная любовь, ведь ночным охотам брат теперь явственно предпочитал Четыре Сокровища. Цзинь Гуанъяо, с которым Лань Сичэнь как-то раз поделился своим недоумением, только тяжело вздохнул и промолчал. Он-то знал, что Лань Ванцзи за короткое время как-то умудрился стать единственным владельцем всех питейных заведений в Гусу и окрестностях, и ходили слухи, что несколько процветающих подпольных борделей в Юньмэне и Ланьлине тоже имели отношение к Облачным Глубинам. Поэтому-то Цзинь Гуанъяо и закрывал глаза на их существование. Ссориться со вторым названым братом было не в его интересах, а на доходы от ланьлинского вина и шелка жаловаться ему не приходилось.

Смутные же слухи про слабость Второго Нефрита к красивым девицам хоть и удивляли наблюдательного Сичэня, но радовали Лань Цижэня, потому что памятуя о Вэй Усяне дядюшка уже ожидал худшего. Теперь же он начал надеяться на скорое появление внуков и стал подбирать младшему племяннику невесту. Сам племянник, зная разборчивость дядюшки, о скорой женитьбе даже не думал.

…После происшествия в деревне Мо господин Мо и Лань Ванцзи нашли общий язык легко и быстро. Уже на второй день после того, как второй господин Лань забрал Мо Сюаньюя с собой, они хором горланили песни, на пару завалились в бордель, где, к огромному изумлению господина Мо, Лань Ванцзи приняли как родного, и лишь от выпивки Лань Ванцзи с заметным сожалением отказался.  
— Засыпаю после первой же чарки, — мрачно сообщил Лань Ванцзи. — Даже напиться не получается. А вы, господин Вэй, пейте, не стесняйтесь.  
Господин Мо плеснул себе вина и хитро прищурился.  
— Вижу, господин знает, кто я.  
— Весьма наслышан, — скромно отвечал Лань Ванцзи. — Впрочем, ваше имя было написано на талисманах в хижине вашего несчастного предшественника, так что гадать, откуда у вас такие способности, мне долго не пришлось.  
— Но, боюсь, я не знаю имени господина, — тем временем продолжал господин Мо, то есть, Вэй, наливая себе еще вина. — Тот Лань Чжань, которого я знал, был образцом благопристойности, не подошел бы к борделю даже на расстояние полета стрелы и уж точно не стал бы жалеть о невозможности вволю напиться.  
Вэй Усянь не стал говорить о том, что при всем внешнем сходстве, ни манера двигаться, ни выражение лица человека по имени Лань Ванцзи ничуть не напоминали прежнего Лань Чжаня.  
— Называйте меня как и прежде, — посоветовал ему не Лань Чжань. — Имя мое вам ничего не скажет.

***

— Но тогда остается вопрос, кому Мэн Яо так насолил? — Вэй Усянь потер нос. Лань Чжань в своей новой ипостаси быстро сопоставил все факты, но отчего-то не пришел в ужас от деяний главы Цзинь. Лишь заметил, что знавал и гораздо более жестоких людей, и неизвестно, кто придет ему на смену, а потому зачем выносить дела давно минувших дней на всеобщее обозрение. Упокоить лютого мертвеца будет вполне достаточно.

Вэй Усянь не знал, что ни смерть, ни даже заточение Цзинь Гуанъяо Лань Ванцзи не устраивали Лань Ванцзи категорически. Цзинь Гуанъяо и Лань Ванцзи уже несколько лет как обнаружили, что вести некоторые дела гораздо удобнее вместе, чем по отдельности. На стороне Ланьлин Цзинь были деньги, на стороне Гусу Лань — репутация. А личные связи Цзинь Гуанъяо оказались просто бесценными. Именно благодаря им в императорскую казну налогов уходило почти на треть меньше налогов, чем полагалось. Лань Сичэнь же ни о чем не знал. Ни родной, ни названый брат не считали нужным посвящать его в нюансы. И хоть Цзинь Гуанъяо порой удивлялся, откуда у благовоспитанного Ханьгуан-цзюня такие замашки, экономические таланты второго господина Лань приводили его в не меньшее, а то и большее восхищение, чем утонченная образованность главы Лань.

После вопроса Вэй Усяня Лань Ванцзи ненадолго задумался.  
— Кому насолил? Хм. Гусу отпадает, Юньмэн… Глава Цзян в последнее время делает неплохие деньги на рыбе, да и он всегда держался особняком, ему вроде ни к чему… Цинхэ? — Лань Ванцзи хлопнул себя по лбу. — Гуй его раздери, игорные дома!  
Вэй Усянь недоуменно нахмурился.  
— Мы с главой Цзинь недавно там открыли парочку игорных домов, — пояснил Лань Ванцзи. — Очень неплохой источник дохода. Вот только… Да, это совсем нехорошо…  
— Игорных домов? — только и смог повторить Вэй Усянь.  
— Плохо дело, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. — Хотел как лучше и попросил главу Цзинь в этот раз записать совладельцем Лань Сичэня. А Лань Сичэнь ни сном ни духом… Ну почему Не Хуайсан не пришел сначала поговорить как все нормальные люди?!  
— Хуайсан?  
— Он подозрительно долго крутился вокруг господина Мо, и сдается мне, что эта рука недаром появилась в деревне в тот же день, что вернулись вы, господин Вэй. Вероятно, его задело, что мы начали вести дела на его территории, вот он и решил отомстить главе Цзинь. А возможно, и главе Лань. Вот что за человек! Мы же не мясницкие лавки открыли в конце концов!  
— В твоей речи, Лань Чжань, — зевнул Вэй Усянь, — есть один недостаток.  
Лань Ванцзи удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Настоящий Лань Чжань никогда не произнес бы столько слов за один раз! — подмигнул Вэй Усянь. — И при чем тут мясницкие лавки?  
Лань Ванцзи с несвойственным ему выражением закатил глаза.  
— Если на то пошло, то в одной из книг библиотеки ордена Гусу Лань написано… — начал Лань Ванцзи.  
— Верю-верю, — замахал на него руками Вэй Усянь. — Не знаю, кто ты, но вот в этом вы с настоящим Лань Чжанем похожи как две капли воды. Он тоже обожал библиотеки.

***

Как водится, они не успели. Когда Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзи ворвались в храм, Цзян Чэн как раз гневно предъявлял Цзинь Гуанъяо обвинения, Лань Сичэнь стоял в стороне с совершенно потерянным видом, Не Хуайсан прикрывался веером.  
— Разве не достоин смерти такой мерзавец?! — закончил пламенную речь Цзян Чэн и обнажил меч.  
И тут Лань Ванцзи не выдержал.  
— Мерзавец?  
— Мерзавец? — повторил он со смешком, выходя на середину храма.  
— Разве Ханьгуан-цзюнь не слышал? — раздраженно заметил Цзян Чэн. — Он убил своего отца, женился на сестре, погубил собственного сына…  
Лань Ванцзи рассмеялся.  
— Судя по рассказам, отец его был той еще сволочью. Я лично застрелил своего отца из арбалета, и ничуть не жалею об этом. Женился на сестре? Мой родной брат сожительствовал с сестрой много лет и, кажется, это никого не смущало. Убил сына? Ха! Некоторых сыновей и впрямь лучше убивать сразу, чтобы не мучились. Что еще? Ах да, названый брат. Невелика потеря, такое встречается сплошь и рядом. А вот кто будет платить в императорскую казну налоги…  
В храме воцарилась гробовая тишина, и Лань Ванцзи осознал, что в сердцах сболтнул что-то не то.  
— Цзэу-цзюнь, — наконец дрожащим голосом проговорил Не Хуайсан, — у вас есть сестра?  
Лань Сичэнь как-то незаметно отступил поближе к Цзинь Гуанъяо. Тот, в свою очередь, смотрел на Сичэня так, будто ему только что сообщили, что солнце черное.  
— Клянусь… — голос Лань Сичэня сорвался. — Клянусь, что у меня никогда не было никакой сестры!  
— Так вот как погиб Цинхэн-цзюнь, — потрясенно сказал Цзян Чэн.

И Тирион Ланнистер, проживший в чужом теле восхитительные тринадцать лет, с горечью понял — его дражайшая сестрица не зря в свое время предрекала ему гибель от его собственного длинного языка.


End file.
